


Home Away from Home

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Morning Wood, Multiple Partners, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sauna, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tandem Cunnilingus, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Sebastian spend the weekend at the Home Away from Home Bed and Breakfast, ran by the lovely Jezebel. Both men are attracted to her but will they both attempt to seduce her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peaches for Breakfast

It was late when my weekend guests arrived. I had already changed into my pajamas, a pair of snug yoga pants and racerback tank when the two pairs of headlights flashed across my living room ceiling in succession.  
I closed my book and set it on the coffee table next to my half empty wine glass. I stretched as I stood, silhouetted in the headlights. With a sigh, I padded to the front door and opened it. The engines died and the headlights cut out. The wooden slats of my porch creaked as I walked across them to lean against the pillar, crossing my arms over my chest.  
The first driver unfolded himself from the red Jaguar. I took in his fluffy hair and his shining eyes. "I told you I'd beat you here."  
The second driver popped out of from the black Jaguar. "Only because you cut me off on that last turn, Hiddleston."  
"Keep thinking that, old boy." They both opened their trunks and grabbed overnight bags.  
"I was beginning to think you two weren't going to show up."  
Their grinning faces finally turned to me. The grins fell to smiles. "Sorry we're here so late. You haven't given away our reservation, have you?"  
I smiled and shook my head. "No, come on in. Are you hungry?"  
"Starving." I pushed off the column and walked to the door. I thought I saw the younger one with dark hair lick his lips. I definitely saw the taller one elbow him. I waited at the door for them to climb the stairs.  
The tall one was lanky and light and his smiled at me as he walked by. The shorter one was solid and dark and he smiled and very blatantly checked me out. I shut the door behind him and locked it, flicking off the porch light.  
"I'm Jezebel. Welcome to my home for the weekend. There's a pool out back. I also have a home gym and a sauna." I handed them both forms to fill out. "Breakfast is from 7 a.m. to 10 a.m. Lunch is from noon until 2 p.m. Dinner is usually ready between 6 and 7 p.m. And most evenings I offer wine and dessert around 9 p.m."  
"I'm Tom, Tom Hiddleston." The tall one offered me his hand. I shook it then he brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles.  
"I'm Sebastian Stan." The shorter one took my hand from his friend and kissed it as well. "Thank you for opening your home."  
"You're welcome. Credit or cash?"  
"Credit." Tom handed me his card. I ran it and gave him the old fashioned key to his room. I handed him back his card when it was approved.  
"Credit as well, beautiful." Sebastian handed me his card. I ran it as well and gave him his key. "This is cool. Vintage?"  
"Yes, I love the old locks and keys. I had these specially made for each room. I have a skeleton key which lets me in all the rooms but I only use it in emergencies." I lifted the key that hung between my breasts.  
Both of their attentions went immediately to my cleavage. I handed back Sebastian his card. "Is it just the three of us?"  
"Yes. There's a big festival down valley so it's pretty quiet locally. There's a decent bar in town if you want something I don't have in the den. You're also welcome to buy something and bring it back so long as it's legal." I turned off the light behind the check in desk and slipped around.  
"Any good places to eat?"  
"Oh plenty, but all your meals are included in your rental. I have a list I'll get in the morning. Follow me." I slipped between them, feeling a palpable tension in the air. I climbed the stairs. I reached the landing before I realized they weren't following. I looked over my shoulder to catch them both staring at my ass. "Are you going to sleep in the foyer?"  
They blinked then blushed that they'd been caught. Tom followed first, Sebastian close behind him. "I gave you the two best rooms in the house...aside from my own. Tom, you're here. Sebastian, you're here. If you need anything, those stairs at the end of the hall lead to my room on the third floor. I'll leave you two to get settled while I fix something quick for you to eat."

Tom and Sebastian watched Jezebel walk away down the hall then disappear downstairs. They looked at each other.  
"That's some delicious view."  
"Agreed. This was a fantastic idea."  
"You're welcome." They unlocked their doors. Tom was greeted by a spacious bed and a wall of windows that faced the trees that surrounded the house. He flicked on the bathroom light and was pleased to find a luxurious bath as well as a standup shower. He dropped his bag on the bed then slipped off his leather jacket and trainers.  
Sebastian watched Tom close his door then opened his own. Sebastian grinned at the four poster bed and the window seat. He licked his lips, immediately thinking of his hostess cuddled up naked in his lap, watching the sunrise in that window seat. He checked the bathroom, finding an antique clawfoot.  
He kicked off his shoes as he dropped his bag on the bed. He had every intention of seducing Jezebel, whether or not Hiddleston wanted to too. He pulled off his shirt and ran water in the sink.

I looked up as my guests came down the stairs. The only reason I heard them approach even in their bare feet, the stairs creaked. I picked up my book and wine glass, finishing the last of the air warmed liquid. I noticed they'd changed shirts and made themselves presentable.  
"I hope you both like lasagna. And there's red wine."  
"It smells amazing." They sat at the places I'd set.  
"Will you be joining us?"  
"Oh no, I've already eaten. But please, enjoy yourselves." The oven timer buzzed. "Excuse me." I padded softly into the kitchen. I left my book on the counter and set my wine glass in the sink. The kitchen filled with heat and the pungent smell of garlic. I set the sheet on the shove then plucked up each piece of bread with my fingers.  
I was pleased to see both men tucking into their meals when I brought the basket of bread out. "Fresh out of the oven. Be careful, it's hot."  
"Please." Tom covered his mouth so as not to be rude.  
"Join us." Sebastian spoke out of the corner of his mouth.  
"I should probably finish the dishes."  
"Nonsense, please. Have a seat."  
I sighed and looked back and forth between two devastatingly handsome faces, chewing mouthfuls of my food and giving me puppy dog eyes. "Oh alright." I sat at the end of the table.  
"You have a lovely home."  
"What made you decide to turn it into a bed and breakfast?"  
I shrugged. "I didn't have a big family but most of my friends did. I had this illusion that if I opened a bed and breakfast, my guests could be an extended family." I smiled. "Boy, was I wrong. They want to know the local favorites, the best places to visit and they want to be left alone." I rocked back in my chair. "They want fluffy towels and special foods on short notice. They want wake up calls and reimbursed for having to wash their car because they park under the tree that's literally covered in birdhouses."  
"That doesn't sound appealing."  
"It's not. It's a tad lonely. But I love this house. And to keep it, I have to keep it open. I'm thankful for your business this weekend."  
"The festival down valley?"  
I nodded. "The honey festival. I usually go. It's fun. I can even give you directions if you'd like to go."  
"We'd like that." I reached across the table and poured them both more wine.  
"Before you both retire, I'd like to make sure you have enough towels."  
"No problem." Sebastian leaned back in his chair and groaned in satisfaction. "That was amazing."  
"I'm glad you like it."  
Tom repeated the process. "I concur. You're a marvelous cook."  
"Thank you." I stood up and began to clear the dishes.  
Both men tried to stop me but had just taken drinks of their wine. I appreciated their gentlemanly ways but this was my job as well as my home. I playfully swatted away their hands as they tried to take the dirty dishes.  
I heard both their chairs scoot back on the hardwood floor. I scraped what little remained on their plates into the trash bin then rinsed them off. Sebastian set the wine bottle on the counter and Tom set the bread basket next to it.  
"Anything I -"  
"We-"  
"-can help you with?" They elbowed each other.  
"Really, guys. I'm fine. I can handle this. Please, you're my guests. Fill up your glasses and go relax. That's what you're here for, correct?"  
"Well, yes."  
"Then please." I plucked the bottle from his fingers and topped off their glasses, emptying the bottle. They looked at each other, waiting for the other to speak and finding themselves at a loss to argue.  
They moved out of my way, leaning against the island but didn't leave the room. Instead, I distinctly felt their eyes on me as I moved about the room. I finished up the dishes, put the bread away then tidied up the kitchen.  
Tom picked up my forgotten book from the counter. "The Phantom of the Opera?"  
I smiled. "I love the classics. I'm also partial to some supernatural smut." Sebastian laughed.  
"I'd love to see your bookshelf."  
I met his gaze and felt oddly intimate in that moment. Like he was asking to see my underwear.  
"Would you join us for a glass of wine before we head up to bed?"  
I shook my head. "No thank you. I had a glass before you arrived. Feel free to enjoy yourselves. For the next three days, my home is your home." I held out my hand for my book. Tom handed it over. I could tell he wanted to talk to me more about my books. "Good night, fellas."  
I left them in the kitchen and headed up stairs to my room. I needed a moment of air. Both my weekend tenants were extremely attractive. And I...well, I felt it. The way Sebastian bit his plump, kissable lips and the way Tom continually touched himself, not his cock but his throat and his hair and his face.  
I shut the door at the foot of the stairs with a firm thump. Now that there was a floor and a door and some space between us, I could think clearly. I turned my stereo on. Tom Waits gravely voice and sensual melody immediately called me to dance. I twirled around the room before flicking on the bathroom light. I ran the water hot and fast into the tub as I began to strip.  
I slipped into the tub,draping my legs over the end and situating myself under the fast running water. A little temperature adjust and it felt nearly like a mouth on my clit. I gasped, arching my back. The water splashed onto the floor. I braced a foot on the sink, groaning out my pleasure.  
I didn't pay attention to how loud I was getting. The water and music muffled me. I turned off the water and finished myself with my fingers, crying out my release. The tiled walls echoed and amplified me.  
I relaxed in the bath, letting the heat suffuse me. Now that I lay here with my tits floating on the water, I wanted that glass of wine. Was it worth a quick pop down to the kitchen? Oh yes it was.  
I hopped out of the tub and wrapped myself in a towel, tiptoeing across my room and down the stairs. I heard music coming from both rooms as I passed and hurried on down the stairs. I flicked on the light in the kitchen and opened the wine cabinet. The drawer made a bit of noise as I opened it for the corkscrew.  
"I thought I heard a noise." I screamed in surprise. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean-"  
"Christ, Sebastian, you scared the hell out of me." He grinned. Again he bit those luscious lips. I turned back to the wine bottle. "I didn't mean to disturb you."  
"You didn't." His voice was at my shoulder. "I couldn't sleep. The music from your room..."His hot breath tickled over my bare shoulder. I bit my own lip as my body responded under the towel. My nipples tightened.  
"I'm so sorry. I'll turn it down as soon as I get back up there."  
"Don't worry about it. I like Tom Waits." His arm wound around my waist and he pressed me between his body and the counter. "And hearing a woman cum."  
"Fuck."  
He chuckled. "If you'd like."  
I took a deep breath. "That would be very unprofessional of me."  
"Shame." His lips pressed to my throat. "I'd love to hear that sound again."  
I swallowed. "Would you like a glass of wine while I have it uncorked?"  
"Yes, please." His lips pressed to my ear. My hand trembled as I poured myself and him a glass of the moscato. I turned to hand him the glass but our feet slipped in the puddle that had formed on the floor.  
Neither of us had time to catch ourselves or shout a warning before we landed on the floor. Sebastian hit the tiles hard on his ass and back. I landed on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and nearly smashing his cock.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. I'm fine. Are you ok?" He looked at me, his eyes dark with desire, and swallowed. I glanced down to see the towel had come untucked in the fall and was now hanging open as I lifted myself up. "Shit." I scrambled back and covered myself with the towel.  
"Let me help you up."  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Jezebel, please." I glanced at his offered hand then looked away. My face felt hot in embarrassment. "Please." I sighed and took his hand. He helped me to my feet. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. Embarrassed as fuck."  
"You, babe, have nothing to be embarrassed of." I looked up and found myself captured by his lips. And my god, did they taste as good as they looked and felt even better. His tongue dove between my parted lips, coaxing mine to wrestle with his. I felt the nudge of his cock against my hip. It brought me back to where I was and what I was doing and who I was doing it with.  
"I should go finish my bath before it gets cold."  
"By all means." I shoved the cork in the wine and grabbed my glass, making a beeline for the door. I didn't look back until I shut the door behind me.

Tom ruffled his hair as he sat up in bed. Morning sunlight streamed into his windows. His morning wood lay against his thigh as he came more awake. The first image to pop into his mind for relief was their hostess, Jezebel. He slipped his hand beneath the covers and wrapped his large hand around his proportionate cock. Slight stroking brought it to full attention. He bit his lip as his hips bucked into the air.  
In his mind, it wasn't his hand that stroked and squeezed his cock, but her snug cunt as she rode him. Her rosy nipples were dusky in the thin cream nightie. He licked his lips, imagining their taste. His breath caught as he heard her say his name. Hot cum spurted out over his hand and the sheet.  
Jezebel knocked. "Tom? You wanted a wake call for 6 a.m."  
His eyes widened. "Fuck..." He whispered harshly. "Yes, yes thank you."  
"You're welcome. There will be coffee ready."  
Tom fell back against the bed. He needed that run more than ever.

I hurried down to the kitchen to start the coffee and start breakfast. The scent of the coffee filled the kitchen as I ground the beans. It wafted out into the rest of the house as it began to brew. I hummed to myself as I pulled out the bacon and eggs and yogurt and fruit.  
I dipped an uncut strawberry into fruit dip I’d just opened when I looked up to see Tom in the doorway. “Morning. Coffee?”  
He shook his head. “I don’t usually eat before my run.”  
“Oh gotcha, well everything should be ready by the time you get back.”  
Tom made a show of looking over the fruit. “You don’t happen to have peaches do you?”  
“I don’t. I’m sorry. But I can pick some up at the market on my way back from the festival for tomorrow’s breakfast.”  
“That’d be wonderful.” I turned around and pulled down three coffee mugs from the cabinet. Tom was at my back, pressing me to the counter lightly not unlike Sebastian had last night. “Oh, I think I’ve found one.” His long dexterous fingers rubbed my mound from behind, between my legs.  
I sighed. It felt so good to have someone else touch me there that I forgot that this should be wrong. “One what?”  
“A ripe-“ He kissed my shoulder. “delicious-“ He kissed my neck. “peach.” He pushed his fingers between the thin pajama shorts and my body. They knew exactly where to go, teasing my clit in slow deliberate strokes. “I think I will eat before my run.” I gasped at the touch of his lips high on my thigh. He kept his fingers moving as his lips worked higher, kissing and biting. I groaned at the touch of his tongue against my wet folds. It wasn’t long before his skillful tongue had me crying out and grabbing onto the counter. My body trembled as he worked me higher. The tip of his nose brushed against my opening as he lapped me up.  
“Jesus, Tom…”  
He chuckled. “Cum for me, darling.” He doubled his assault on my clit. My shoulders drew in as the orgasm swept over me. I bit my lip so I didn’t make too much noise and wake Sebastian up. Tom gently urged me to turn around. I looked up at him, glassy eyed and flushed from my orgasm. He leaned in to kiss me, slipping his tongue between my lips.  
The taste of myself on his tongue, musky and salty, pinged through me. I shoved my fingers into his hair as I deepened the kiss. I groaned and he pressed me harder against the counter. I could feel his hard cock against my center and I wanted it.  
His open mouth hovered over mine. “Perhaps when I get back, you may return the favor?” He hummed in question then stole a kiss before I could answer. I watched him disappear from the kitchen, flushed and trembling from the orgasm.  
“What the fuck.” I combed my fingers through my hair, completely ignoring that my shorts were still pulled to the side. Good, cool it off from the licking I’d just gotten. I poured myself a cup of coffee and set the skillet on the stove. I was onto my second cup, chopping up fruit as I cooked the bacon when Sebastian emerged through the doorway.  
He looked delicious with his sleep tousled hair as he yawned and scratched his stomach. I couldn’t help that my eyes drifted to where the shirt lifted. “Morning, beautiful, is there any more of that?”  
I smiled. “Nearly a whole pot, would you like me to pour you a cup?”  
“If you would.” He plucked a piece of fruit from the tray and popped it in his mouth. I poured a cup and set it in front of him, as well as the cream and sugar. “Tom up?”  
“He’s out for a run.”  
The spoon tinkled against the sides of the cup. “Do you run?”  
“On the treadmill, I’m a swimmer though.” I dished him up a plate of bacon and eggs. “Do you want to eat here in the kitchen or in the sun room?”  
“Here’s fine. The company is great.” I blushed. My gaze flicked to his mouth. “Listen, about last night.”  
I waved it away. “It’s fine. I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt.”  
His chewing stalled as I came around the counter. Then I remembered my shorts. I tried to keep the realization from my face as I turned back to the stove, shifting my legs to make the fabric move. I heard the barstool move then he turned me around.  
His mouth covered mine, opened mine, and he was kissing me as if last night had just happened. He urged his body against mine. I cried out at the firm touch of his fingers on my sensitive clit. “Up onto the counter.”  
“But-“ He spun the dial on the burner under the pan and turned it off.  
“Now, up onto the counter.” I hopped up onto the island, away from the hot grease. He kissed my breath away then moved those magical lips down my throat to my breasts. Breasts that he pulled free from my pajama camisole and devoured. He sucked and nibbled on my flesh then licked my puckered buds like they were the tastiest sweet he’d ever tried.  
I moaned as he pushed two fingers inside my swollen cunt. I watched him lower his mouth to me, propped on my elbows. He looked up at me as he did, like a mischievous little boy doing something he knew was bad. His fingers stroked me in and out and that mouth. Dear god, that mouth brought me to orgasm twice before it finally stopped.  
I slid off the counter breathless, fixing myself. I couldn’t quite believe this weekend was really happening. I turned the burner back on then downed my cooled coffee. Sebastian kissed my cheek then my ear. “Next time won’t be fingers.” I squeaked as he slapped my ass. “I see Tom coming up the drive. Can you tell him I’m in the sun room?”  
“Su-sure.” He chuckled at my wobbliness. My face screwed up defiantly. “I’ll tell him.”  
Tom jogged into the kitchen breathless. “Everything smells simply wonderful. I’m starving.” He kissed my neck right behind my ear. I shivered. This was awkward. Should I tell him about Sebastian? I didn’t tell Sebastian about him.  
“Sebastian’s in the sun room. Your bacon is just about done. I can bring your plate into you.”  
“That’d be wonderful, darling.” He finished doctoring up his cup of coffee then sauntered out of the kitchen. I dished up Tom’s plate then my own, leaving it in the kitchen. I grabbed the fruit tray and carried both to the sun room.  
“Here ya go, Tom. And some fruit if either of you men would like some.”  
“No thank you, darling. That peach this morning was fantastic.” I blinked, flushing down to my chest.  
“There were peaches?”  
“Only one and it tasted divine.”  
I cleared my throat. “Well, enjoy your breakfast. Leave the dishes when you’re done and I’ll get them.”  
“Won’t you join us?”  
“Afraid not, I’ve got some work to do.” I left them to their breakfast, feeling two distinct sets of eyes on my ass as I walked back to the kitchen.


	2. A Taste of Honey

“I can sit in the back seat. It’s fine.” I tried to keep the smile off my face as Tom gave furious facial cues to Sebastian. I climbed into the cramped space before either could say anymore. We were headed to the honey festival. And rather than take three separate vehicles when only one of us knew the way, Tom suggested we all ride together.  
I tugged my skirt down to a decent length and kept my knees together. Sebastian turned in the passenger seat so he could look at me.  
“So what do you guys do?”  
“We’re actors.”  
“Really? That’s awesome. Anything I might have seen?”  
“The Marvel movies and we’ve both done some TV work.”  
I narrowed my eyes at Sebastian. “Holy shit, I know who you are now.” He grinned. I turned my focus to Tom in the driver’s seat. “Oh…yea, I definitely know who you are.” I blushed. Admittedly, I read quite a bit of fan fiction about the man driving the Jaguar. I'd just never made the connection.  
“That doesn’t make things weird now does it?”  
I bit my lip as I thought about it. “No…”  
“You don’t sound thoroughly convinced, darling.”  
“Well, it just adds to the unbelievablity of this weekend.”  
“How so?”  
I laughed and the men looked between themselves. “You really don’t think this is just a tad odd?”  
“I don’t quite follow, darling.”  
My jaw dropped as I looked between them, all humor gone, replaced by incredulity. I decided that getting to fuck either of them wasn’t worth feeling like I was crazy. “Two very handsome guests arrive for the weekend. Then both of them eat me out in my kitchen the very next morning. And now I find out that you’re both actors.”  
Tom looked at Sebastian, raising an eyebrow. “When?”  
The other man grinned despite Tom’s flinty tone. “While you were out for your run.”  
I blinked but Tom’s neutral face spread into a grin. “Before my run.”  
Sebastian’s grin faltered. “The fucking peach thing?”  
“The peach.” Tom looked pointedly in the mirror and licked his lips, sucking them into his mouth. Thankfully, we were stopped at a light. Sebastian flopped back into the seat, staring straight ahead.  
“Whoa, wait a minute.”  
“What’s wrong, darling?”  
“Are you two competing to see who can get furthest with me?” They looked at each other but remained silent. “Stop the car.”  
“Jezebel-“  
“I said stop the car. One of you better answer me or I’m walking back to the house and you both will leave.”  
“No, we’re not competing against each other.”  
Tom pulled off to the side of the road. “We’re healthy, youngish, single men. You’re a healthy, young, hopefully single woman. We both find you attractive. Why not enjoy each other’s company?”  
“But the way you asked ‘when’-”  
“My apologies, I-“ He looked from my frowning face in the mirror to Sebastian who looked like a kicked puppy. “I made the comment to Sebastian that I wanted to be the first to taste you. He conceded that if you were willing then I would be the first.”  
I couldn’t help but laugh. “You called dibs on my pussy?”  
Sebastian barked out a laugh then Tom’s grin gave way to laughter. “I guess I did.”  
“Fine.” I glanced at the dash clock. “If we hurry, we might make the parade.”  
“Oh you shouldn’t have done that.” Sebastian grinned over his shoulder at me.  
Tom looked at me in the rear view mirror. “You really shouldn’t have.” We were off like a shot, hugging the curves as we rode through the valley. All thought of modesty left me as I tried to remain upright in the seat. It’s not like they hadn’t seen it already, tasted it…and apparently both wanted to fuck it.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent being escorted by one or the other. We watched the parade together. Both men laughing like little kids as each float threw candy in our direction. When pockets became too much to hold, Sebastian nodded to Tom.  
“Open your shirt, man.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“It’s tucked in. It makes the perfect pouch.”  
I nodded. “He’s right.” We laughed as we emptied our candy into Tom’s shirt. “You’re like a candy kangaroo.”  
“Oh don’t you start.” I hopped around him, more like a bunny than a kangaroo. He snagged my wrist and pulled me against him. “Naughty girl…I should turn you over my knee.” My pupils constricted, my lips parted. The prospect of being thrown over his knee and spanked, especially in this skirt, had me wet.  
Sebastian cleared his throat. “I’m starving. Why don’t we get something to eat?”  
“That sounds amazing.” Before Tom let me go, he kissed me thoroughly then he held my hand to the food vendor. Sebastian paid for all of us. And I sat between both men. Tom’s hand rested on my lower back and Sebastian’s hand rested on my thigh. After lunch, we made our way over to the street dance. The three of us danced together. Laughing, they spun and twirled me back and forth.  
“Alright, alright, fellas, I’m getting dizzy.”  
Tom grinned. “What’s say we take this back to the house and we continue the dance party?”  
“That’s an excellent idea.”  
I looked at my watch. “Actually that is a great idea. I need to start dinner.”  
“We’re fine, baby. Why don’t you take a break from being our hostess and be our date.”  
“Yes.”  
“We’ll cook for you.”  
“Or we could go out.”  
We walked hand in hand back to the Jaguar. Sebastian opened the passenger door for me and I climbed into the backseat. I felt the brush of the back of his fingers against my upper thigh. I settled back into the seat. I didn’t bother for modesty. I’d made the decision to fuck one or both of them tonight.  
“Tom, would you like to taste the honey I bought?”  
“Sure, darling.” He held out his finger. Instead, I dropped a dollop on my tongue. His whimper pinged right through me just before his mouth closed over my tongue. He sucked the honey from it then glided his tongue along mine. I felt his touch at the back of my head as he deepened the kiss. I struggled to catch my breath as we pulled apart. I didn’t miss him adjusting his trousers as he turned around and sat down.  
“Sebastian?”  
“Oh you bet, baby.” I squeezed a dollop on my tongue but it oozed down onto my lip then dripped down onto my chest. He made a sound not unlike Tom’s and dove forward. His tongue was a wet heat on my chest as it lapped up the honey. Then his lips were on mine, sucking and opening me. The car began to move as Sebastian pulled away. “That’s some delicious honey.”  
I swallowed and nodded. “Organic…and raw.” Tom chuckled. I leaned back in the seat and met his eyes in the mirror. I drizzled the honey on my tongue and licked it off my fingers. I was very conscience of Sebastian turned in the seat, watching me. I capped the honey and dropped it in the bag to my side.  
Tom kept one eye on the road and one on me in the mirror. I saw his eyes widen as I wriggled my skirt up to my hips. I lifted up off the seat and pulled my panties down to my knees then sat back down. I pulled them off one leg at time. I held them forward between the seats. Before Sebastian had figured out what I was doing, Tom snatched them and shoved them into his pocket.  
“Darling girl, you do know you’re distracting me.”  
“That was the idea.” I trailed my fingers down between my breasts then slipped them between my legs. I kept eye contact with Tom as I played with my clit. Slow, firm circles then quick rubbing until I nearly came. My moans echoed in the car. I opened my legs more, lost in the feeling, and gave them more to look at for the second climb up the spiral. Tom cursed under his breath as I panted in the seat, coming down from my second missed orgasm. My knees pressed into the backs of the seats as I began a third time. The third time I edged myself off, I knew we were close to the house.  
Sebastian leaned down and kissed my knee. He was rubbing his cock through his jeans. I licked my lips, dying to taste it on my tongue. “Eyes front, darling. I want you to look at me when you cum.” I met his gaze in the mirror’s reflection and that was all it took. I came with a shudder.  
Tom nearly missed the turn and had to brake hard. None of us said anything until we’d made it inside. I killed the alarm then noticed my voice mail light blinking. Sebastian followed me around the counter. His lips and teeth claimed my pulse and I cried out.  
Without a word, Tom joined us. He kissed the opposite side of my neck. Their hands roamed my body, down the front of my shirt then up under it. Their different touches drove me wild. I’d never fantasized about being with two men before but now, I wanted it more than anything.  
Their hands didn’t stop at my breasts. Oh no, Tom’s fingers teased my clit as Sebastian’s plunged inside me. I gasped and grabbed onto the counter.  
“Where’s that honey, baby? I want another taste.” I couldn’t form words as they finger fucked me against the counter. Tom pulled my right breast free of my bra and top. I heard the cap of the bottle then his fingers were gone. “Hey, Tom, can you move your hand?”  
“Oh sure, mate.” But it was muffled against my breast. His now free hand claimed my other breast. I jerked at the warm, sticky touch against my cunt. But then his fingers were pumping in and out of me as his tongue licked then sucked.  
My legs began to tremble. I felt a slap against my thigh and lifted my leg into his waiting grip. He opened my leg almost uncomfortably wide and braced my foot against his shoulder. He started to go back for more before pausing to flick my shoe off. Tom bit my nipple at the moment Sebastian’s tongue touched me again.  
“Fucking Christ, you two are going to kill me.”  
“La petite morte…over and over again, darling until you’re spent. Here, Jezebel, have a seat.” Tom set my ass on the edge of the counter then joined Sebastian between my legs. Sebastian’s tongue replaced his fingers as Tom’s mouth covered my clit. Again, the tandem stimulation set my nerves on fire. My knuckles went white on the counter. I reached down between my legs to grab hold of Tom’s hair.  
Pleasure shoved a rod up my spine. I arched my back, dancing on their mouths. “Oh god, fuck!” My release made a hot sticky mess on the faces of both men. Sebastian grinned at me from between my legs, licking his lips.  
Tom chuckled. “You seem to have something on your face.” He gestured to the glistening on Sebastian’s cheeks which made the younger man grin wider. My breath caught when Tom darted forward and licked his cheek. I would have fallen to the floor if it hadn’t been for my grip on the counter when their lips met.   
My lower belly rolled with need as I watched two men I wanted very much tongue kiss between my legs. I wasn’t sure how to proceed when the phone rang. We all jerked. I cleared my throat.  
“Home away from Home bed and breakfast, this is Jezebel.” Tom and Sebastian stood up and disappeared out of my line of sight. “I’m afraid we’re all booked up the rest of the weekend.” I listened vaguely to the other end of the line. “Next weekend?” I flipped my calendar to the following week. “I have two rooms available.- Oh the whole week?- Yes, I can do that.” I took down their name and number then ran their credit card for the hold. “All set. I’ll see you Monday evening.”  
The moment was broken but I could still feel the tension in the house. I checked my voice mail and called the guest back to confirm the dates and information. While I was on the phone, Tom brought me a glass of wine.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. Sebastian kicked me out of the kitchen.”  
I smiled. “Yes, I have you down for all six rooms for Thursday through Monday. No peanuts or shellfish. I’ll see then.”  
Tom leaned in and kissed my neck. “Might I make another reservation?”  
I smiled. “When would you like?”  
“Whenever I’m in town?”  
I laughed. “Whenever you’re in town?”  
He reached forward and slid his finger under the chain. “I’m going to be filming not too far from here. I’d love to come visit you.”  
I blushed then cleared my throat. “What about Sebastian?”  
“What about him?”  
I met his gaze. “What if I like him more?” He shrugged. I looked down into my wine then up at him. I couldn’t deny the attraction between us. I’d felt it when he’d unfolded himself from that Jaguar and looked at me after I spoke. “Would you still like to see my bookshelf?”  
His eyes lit up. “Absolutely.”  
We climbed the stairs up to my room, wine in hand. Butterflies roiled in my belly. I hadn’t felt this way about a man in a long time. I flipped on the light, flooding the room with a warm soft glow. He looked around from my four poster, canopied bed to my desk and comfy reading chair and finally to my ‘library’. Books lined one whole wall and the end of another.  
He trailed his fingertips down my arm to my hand to lace our fingers together. “Was that Tom Waits you had playing last night?”  
“It was.” I reached for my stereo remote and his gravelly voice filled the room. We began to sway as he looked over my bookshelf. I turned in his arms and we began to dance. Our bodies were a great deal closer than when we were dancing at the street dance.  
His eyelids lowered as he leaned in, looking at my mouth before he kissed me. Our tongues danced as we did. When we broke, we were breathless. “I want you.”  
“Yes.”  
We tumbled across the bed. I reached for his buttons as he reached for my skirt. He let me unbutton his shirt, taking care of his trousers in record time. I felt the brush of his cockhead against me. Then all thought and breath left me as he thrust inside me. He froze in that first all in, feeling me around him. I groaned at the feel of his cock, filling me. It wasn’t pain. There’d been plenty of prep work. Just full.  
“Are you alright, darling?”  
“Fantastic.”  
He grinned, laughing breathlessly then began to move. I lifted my leg higher around his waist, bracing my foot on his round ass. That changed his angle and let him go deeper. I cried out at the flash of pain as he bottomed out. My face pinched but the pleasure outweighed the pain and I arched off the bed. He held himself over me. I reached between us and rubbed my clit. He barked out a moan as I clenched around him.  
“You keep that up and I won’t last much longer.” He looked down our bodies, watching his cock appearing, glistening with my cum and the remnants of the honey. He looked at me. “Oh definitely keep that up.”  
His hand fumbled for my free one and locked our fingers. His weight pressed it into the bed. I shouted my orgasm as it swept over me. He grunted at my body clamping on his then he stuttered and fell still. I felt him twitch inside me.  
A throat cleared from the stairwell. “Dinner’s ready.” Sebastian grinned from ear to ear. “I didn’t want to interrupt. I hope you don’t mind my watching.” He sipped his wine like a little shit then turned around and thumped down the stairs.  
“Good because I’m starving.” The awkward moment was ignored…as was the fact I’d just fucked a complete stranger without a condom. Tom hissed as he withdrew. Oversensitivity must be a bitch. I knew my clit would be oversensitive soon if it got any more attention. He kissed me by surprise. I closed my eyes, losing myself in the surprising tenderness of the kiss. When I opened my eyes, he had a sad smile on his face.  
Sebastian peeked his head up at the top of the stairs. “Are you guys coming or are you gonna fuck again? Because the food is getting cool.”  
“We’re coming, my friend.” He pushed himself off me then sorted himself out. I popped into the bathroom to clean up. When I emerged, Tom had gone. He opened his bedroom door as I hit the bottom stairs. “Sorry I left, love. There was cum on my trousers.”  
I waved it away. “It’s fine.” He skimmed his fingers down my arm again then locked our fingers. “Are you ok?”  
“Of course, darling, why do you ask?”  
“Well, because you-“  
“I hope you both like steak. That’s what Jez had in the fridge that I knew, without a doubt, I could not fuck up.”  
I sat down at my table and had someone else serve me for once. “It smells delicious, Sebastian.” We ate in relative silence. I felt awkward eating with guests but they had both moved beyond guests in the short time they’d been here.  
“I think I’ll use your gym before I hit the bed tonight.”  
“Of course, make yourself at home.”  
“Do you have wifi, love?”  
“I do. When you connect, I’ll give you the password.” I’d only eaten half my meal when I declared I was finished. “I think I’m going to go for a nap then a swim. Just leave the dishes and I’ll take care of them later.” I couldn’t explain the melancholy in my heart as I climbed the stairs to my room. Something in way Tom had smiled at me after we’d had sex.

Tom and Sebastian finished their meals, but despite what Jezebel had said, the men cleared their dishes. They washed them and cleaned up the small mess of the kitchen. Sebastian leaned against the counter.  
“So?”  
“So what?”  
“Oh come on. You get to fuck her first and you’re not going to tell me how it was?”  
Tom smiled. “It was amazing.” He could feel his body responding to the memory. “She has the most wonderful whimpers.” He smiled, looking away from his friend. “She would gasp at the end of each thrust.”  
Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest and grinned wider. “You like her.”  
“Of course I like her. I wouldn’t have fucked her if I didn’t like her.”  
“Nu-uh, man.” He shook his head and held up a finger. “You like her, like her.” He held up his hands. “It’s cool, man. I can respect that.”  
“Nonsense, yes I like her. But she’s not mine. If you want to fuck her, fuck her. It won’t bother our friendship.” He looked at the time. “I have meeting I need to Skype.”  
“On a Saturday night?” Tom shrugged. Sebastian didn’t push. Instead, he trudged up to his bedroom and changed into his workout clothes. He probably should have done this before they ate, but he hadn’t thought that far ahead.  
Tom settled down at his laptop in the den. He could hear her music faintly from the third floor. He’d never hear Tom Waits now without thinking of her. What the hell was wrong with him? They’d come up for the weekend to get Sebastian’s mind off his most recent ex-girlfriend. And here he was, falling for their hostess?

The pool lights had come on automatically at sunset. I decided some 80’s dance music would be perfect to swim by. I passed Tom on his way down to the gym to use the treadmill. He’d rested his fingertips at the small of my back then used his other hand to tip up my chin.  
“I hope you had a wonderful nap.”  
“I did.”  
“Good.” He smiled then kissed me. Neither of us mentioned that he’d joined me. He’d knocked softly on my door then crept up the stairs. His long body had lined perfectly with mine and we’d slept in each other’s warmth under my throw blanket. I didn’t know what I was going to do when they checked out. I liked Tom. More than the 24 hours we’d known each other justified.  
Sebastian was already in the gym. I heard the hum of the elliptical when Tom opened the door. I asked Tom to turn the sauna on for me when he went into the gym. Of course, he would. I dove into the pool to stop the thoughts racing through my brain and the feelings bubbling in my heart. Lap after lap, stroke after stroke, the tension and the excitement eased. The anxious knot in my belly released.  
I used the outside shower to rinse off the pool water then stripped off my tankini, leaving it in a wet hot orange pile by the backdoor. I wrapped a towel around me and trotted down the stairs. The sauna was set higher than I liked so I turned it down just a touch. I didn’t see Tom or Sebastian anywhere in the gym but I could hear them talking.  
I poured a ladle of water over the hot stones and filled the room with steam. Even though it was just the three of us and we’d been intimate, I left my towel on but relaxed in the steam. I drifted off to sleep only to be woken up by the slight touch on my cheek.  
“Hey there, beautiful.” I smiled at Sebastian’s enchanting grin.  
“Hey.”  
“I wondered where you got to.”  
“Here I am.”  
“Here you are.”  
“Where’s Tom?”  
“He went for a swim. Today is his pure cardio day.”  
“I apologize if the weights aren’t heavy enough. I have for general usage. The heavier weights are just as high as I’ve gotten. I buy as I go up.”  
“That’s fine, baby. I got creative. Mind if I join you?”  
“Go right ahead. Before you sit down can you put some more water over the stones?”  
“Of course.”  
The water hissed on the stones and steam rose to fill the room. Sebastian sat across from me. “I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable earlier.”  
“When?”  
“After you and Tom…” He trailed off then cleared his throat.  
“Oh. No.” I shook my head. “You two seem very close and well, we’ve been intimate.” I shrugged. “It just wasn’t a big deal.”  
Sebastian settled more against the wooden stair-stepped seats. “Good.” He sighed. We fell into a comfortable silence. I must have dozed off again because I woke to a light touch on my cheek. “Jezebel, are you alright?”  
“I’m fine. It’s just been a long day.”  
“You’re awfully pink. How long have you been in here?”  
I shrugged. “I didn’t look at the clock. And as you can see, I’m not wearing a watch or a phone.”  
Sebastian’s gaze traveled down my body. “I can see that.” He bit his lip then looked at me. “You’re amazing, you know that?”  
I blushed. “You don’t have to say that.”  
“I know I don’t. I want to.” He kissed me and breath left me. I reached for what I knew to be under the towel. His open mouth rested against mine, breathing heavily as I stroked him. “You don’t have to do this.”  
“I know I don’t. I want to.”


	3. Chapter 3

Strong fingers combed through my hair. The rough stone bit into my knees. Sebastian’s light hold on the back of my head made no difference to my up and down motion. I think he did it just to anchor himself. He brushed the hair from my face again.  
“God, I want to see you.” His tongue rolled up over his lips as he looked down at me again. I hadn’t stopped watching his face since I had his cock in my mouth. He couldn’t keep his eyes open. Or his hips still for that matter. Each time I came down, he pushed himself further in. I reached between his legs to massage his balls. The groan that came from him added to the heavy weight in my belly. “Stop. Stop. Jezebel.”  
I let his cock go with a wet soft pop and sat back on his heels. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, nothing, come here.” He drew me up into his lap. “Thank you.” He kissed me, plunging his tongue into my mouth. His cock rubbed against my wet pussy. My hips cantered forward, brushing against it. He had been about to say something but instead said, “Please.”  
Sebastian cupped my face and feasted at my mouth. His tongue was a magical thing. He trailed his hands down to my breasts, flicking the nipples up and down. I gasped and arched my back. His mouth replaced his hands on my breasts as they moved down to grip my ass and pull me against him.  
“Yes.”  
He moaned and reached between us to hold himself straight. I leaned back a bit, bracing on his knee. He thrust up at the moment I came down and I shouted. He felt so good but my mind kept straying to Tom. Tom’s hands on me, riding Tom instead of Sebastian. My face pinched as I frowned, becoming uncomfortable and awkward.  
“Jezebel? Are you alright?”  
I slid off his lap and sat across from him, pulling the towel around myself. “I’m sorry. I can’t.”  
“Did I- did I do something wrong?”  
“No, no.” I got up and sat beside him. “No, you didn’t do anything. It’s just…I like Tom.” I shrugged. “It’s not fair to you that I’m thinking of fucking him as I’m riding you. Then I feel guilty and whorish and not sexy and then it’s no fun.”  
Sebastian combed his fingers through his hair as he sat up and covered his lap. “No, it’s fine.” He smiled a little bit then it dropped. “Tom likes you too.” My eyebrows shot into my hair. “His face lit up when he was talking about you.”  
“I’m really sorry, Sebastian. You’re sexy and handsome and fun and you can eat pussy like a fucking champ.”  
He laughed. “It really is fine.” He turned. “Let’s go get dressed and have dessert with Tom.”  
“That sounds really great.” He leaned over and kissed my cheek. “We can still be friends, right?”  
“Oh hell yea, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”  
I turned off the sauna as we left. He wasn’t anywhere in the gym so I turned off those lights too. A peek out the back told me that he wasn’t in the pool but I could tell where he had gone swimming after me. I collected my wet bathing suit and padded through the house.  
“Was Tom out back?”  
“Nope.”  
“He’s not upstairs.” I looked out the front window.  
“His car’s gone.”  
“I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” I tossed my bathing suit in the laundry room then headed upstairs to shower and change.

The setting sun warmed the inside of the car. He sat in the nearly empty parking lot, twisting his hands on the wheel. He didn’t want to poke at the jealousy seething inside him. He’d told Sebastian it was alright to pursue her. This was his own fault. If he had just admitted to his friend that he liked Jezebel, he wouldn’t be sitting in the front seat of his Jaguar with an awkward boner wanting to punch the fuck out of his friend.  
After his swim, he’d gone down to join them in the sauna. He’d heard Sebastian moaning. A look through the window in the door showed him Jezebel on her knees which turned him on. Watching her blow Sebastian made him want it. He wanted her lips wrapped around his cock. Or perhaps fucking her from behind while she blew Sebastian. That was a pleasing thought indeed.  
Then Sebastian had stopped her. She climbed onto his lap then they were fucking. Tom swallowed. Jealousy and arousal warred in him. She was gorgeous as she rode him, her head dropped back in pleasure. Her moans shot straight to his hard cock. But his jealousy won out. He didn’t open the door. He didn’t interrupt them or join them.  
He ran upstairs and changed. A drive would calm him down. But it didn’t. Music couldn’t distract him and the silence made him think more. He had to go back to the house. Her laughter met him at the door and he smiled. Tom followed the sound to the den.  
Jezebel sat one end of the couch with her feet in Sebastian’s lap on the other. Sebastian looked up at Tom’s scuffing feet. “Oh you’re back. Great!” Sebastian turned his boyish grin to Jezebel. “Can we have cheesecake now?”  
“Only if Tom wants cheesecake. Tom?” She turned to him.  
“Uh, yea sure. Listen, I need to talk to you both. I don’t want things to be awkward.”  
“It’s fine, Tom.”  
“It’s not fine.” He finger combed his hair. “I’m not comfortable with you two fucking while I’m here. I know I don’t have a right to ask but I’m asking as a friend. I don’t care if you do but just not while I’m here.”  
“Tom-“  
“I know I’m an idiot. And I hate myself for asking.”  
Sebastian and Jezebel looked at each other. “Tom.”  
“What?”  
“We’re not going to fuck.”  
“You’re not?” He looked surprised and relieved.  
“No.”  
He shuffled his feet. “Can I ask why?”  
Jezebel hopped off the couch and crossed to him. “Because I can’t. Not when I like you.” He looked up, his face bright with nothing less than joy.  
“You do?”  
“I do.” He grabbed her about the waist and spun her around. She screamed in surprised and delight. He kissed her before he set her down. “Sebastian told me why you guys came up here. That’s really nice of you.”  
“It’s what friends are for.”  
“And I think you’re a big dumb jerk for not admitting that you liked me and making this all go weird.” Tom grinned as she thumped his shoulder. He jerked her against him.  
“Hey, I resemble that remark.” He grinned at me again before kissing me one more time. “Now where’s that cheesecake?”

The phone ringing roused me from sleep. I’d forgotten to turn on my ringer for the upstairs line. I slapped the receiver and brought it to my ear.  
“Home-“ I cleared my gruff throat. “Home away from home bed and breakfast.”  
“Yes, my name is Michelle and I’m with Sony Pictures.”  
“Oh? Hello?” I sat up, pulling the sheet up around my chest and off of Tom. I smiled at his naked form sprawled on his belly in my bed.  
“Yea hi, I’m trying to secure lodging for the main talent our next picture.”  
“Oh of course, can I put you on hold for one minute?”  
“Sure.” I put the line on hold and threw my robe on.  
“Everything alright, darling?”  
“Yes, baby, just a work call. I’ll be back in a minute.” Tom smiled sleepily and dropped his head back onto the pillows. I sprinted down the stairs to the check in desk and picked up the line. “Sorry about that.”  
“Oh no problem, so about my call.”  
“Yes, yes, of course. How many rooms will you be needing?”  
“The director, myself, two female leads, a male lead, a child and his guardian, so 6 possibly 7.”  
“I’m afraid I only have six rooms.”  
“Well then we’ll have Brandon and his father stay in the same room.”  
“Alright, six rooms for how long?”  
There was paper shuffling around on the other end. “Thirteen weeks.”  
I dropped my pen. “Thirteen weeks?”  
“Yes, for the duration of filming. Is that a problem?”  
“No, no, of course not, no.” I sat down in my chair. “And the most important question, when?”  
“The beginning of the month. So three weeks from now?”  
I flipped through my calendar, counting under my breath. I hadn’t had any reservations for the time period and now I was booked up. I was solvent. For the next five months! I tried not to sound as breathless as I felt. “Michelle, I need to figure this up can I put you on hold for a moment?”  
“Yes, take all the time you need. Oh, I didn’t get your name.”  
“Jezebel. Just a moment.” I put her on hold and woke up my computer. I opened up my software and put in the information Michelle had given me then made sure everything was correct. The rest of the phone call took less than five minutes.  
“I’ll send you a cashier’s check by the end of the week to secure the rooms. You came highly recommended by our director.”  
“Oh, who’s that?” I wasn’t aware I had ever rented to a movie director before but then, I didn’t make it my business of questioning my guests.  
“Tom Hiddleston.”  
I dropped my pen again then smacked my head on the desk as I bent to pick it up. “Oh f-“ I cleared my throat. “Yes, yes I’ve heard of him. He seemed very nice.”  
“I can’t wait to see the place.”  
“It’ll be all ready. See you in three weeks.” We hung up and I sat rubbing my forehead as I let what had just happened roll over me. Then I began to scream. I jumped up from my chair and ran around the foyer and the living room. I jumped up onto the couch and was jumping when two pairs of feet thundered down my stairs.  
“What is it?”  
“Is something wrong?”  
“Are you ok?”  
I paused. Tom wore the white boxers I’d peeled off him the night before. Sebastian wore a white ‘wife beater’ A-line tank and white boxers. “Ok? I’m wonderful!” I jumped off the couch and threw myself into Tom’s arms. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”  
He blinked as I kissed him. If I could have crawled inside him mouth, I would have. I put everything I had in me into that kiss. My body responded as his did. He moaned in the kiss and ran his hands up and down my sides before coming to his senses and pulling me away.  
“Not that I’m not pleased with this reaction but what’s going on?”  
Sebastian turned away, smirking. I bit my lip at the large tent pole in his boxers pressing against me. “That phone call.” He shook his head confused. “It was Michelle from Sony Pictures.” His confusion melted into a grin. “She booked the whole place for 3 months!”  
“All I did was recommend it. It was ultimately her decision. This is my first directing position but she’s been a director’s assistant for years.”  
“It helped I’m fucking her.” We both turned to Sebastian. He shrugged.  
“But I thought you two broke up.”  
“We did. But after last night, I realized I still loved her and I called her.”  
“That’s wonderful.”  
“Yup, now I’m going back to bed. Wake me when you two finally pull yourself out of bed and we’ll order pizza.” We watched Sebastian trudge back up the stairs.  
“How?”  
“I’m filming a few miles from here. Sebastian’s my male lead. He agreed to come up with me to check the place out and we’d treat as a getting over the girl weekend. I never would have imagined this weekend would have turned out like this.”  
“Like what?”  
“Finding a woman that I cared for so quickly and naturally.” He brushed the hair from my eyes and held my face. “And now I have the next three months to convince you to keep me.”  
I grinned. “Who said I planned on letting you go?” I pulled away from him and headed for the stairs. “Come on then.”  
Tom came up behind me. “What’s the hurry?”  
“We have to get IN bed to pull ourselves out of it.”  
“Oh.” He laughed and gave chase as I ran up the stairs, giggling. I hadn’t expected this when my two very handsome guests had pulled up two nights ago. But I was very glad it happened.


End file.
